Natsu meets the Avengers
by earth365
Summary: When the Avengers find a 17 year old boy with pink hair in a crater in the middle of the battlefield, they don't know what to think, but you know what they say, Fairy tail causes trouble wherever they go.
1. The boy with the muffler

**Hey guys its me, mack-attack, back with some more sucky stories that I wrote because I have nothing else to do with my life.**

The remaining avengers watched as Tony carried the nuke up to the portal with wide eyes. Tony disappeared from their sight and as they saw the nuke explode they nearly danced with joy as they saw the chitari fall around them, but they held back and waited for Tony to cross back through the portal. "Were out of time, I need to close it", said Romanoff, Loki's staff poised at the Tessarect. "Give him a little more time", Rogers said. And sure enough Tony fell back through. But he wasn't slowing down.

As they moved in to intercept him, unknown to them, another portal opened next to the closing portal, and a young boy with salmon hair fell out**(A/N: guess who?)**. The Hulk caught Tony and carefully lowered him to the ground. The Avengers feared the worst, until the Hulk roared in Tony's face and he sputtered as he woke up." Please tell me no one kissed me," and all the Avengers chuckled and Steve helped Tony to his feet." Hey you guys want to go for schwarma? I hear there's a really good place around here."

A loud crash sounded right across the street. " AW COME ON! NOW WHAT IS IT?!" Shouted Tony, nearly ripping his hair out in frustration. They slowly walked to the crater, wary of any danger. Natasha peered inside and her breath hitched in her throat, inside was a boy around the age of 17 with salmon pink hair, and he was drenched in blood and covered in bruises. She quickly slid down to help him. "Hey", she said as she tried to shake him awake, but it was obvious he was down for the count. The others slowly made their ways towards her as well, trying to get a glimpse of the boy, but Natasha's motherly instincts would not let them near him. " We need to get him to the med-bay", she said as she pulled him into her lap and brushed some of his hair out of his face.**(A/N:sorry for any OOCness)**

"They wont get here fast enough", said Tony. "Then look around for something we can fix him up with so he wont be dead by the time they get here", snapped Natasha. Steve, being the gentleman he is, ran into a nearby building and got a first aid kit while Clint contacted S.H.I.E.D. "Fury we need medical staff here stat, There's a young man here who is in critical condition." "… we're sorry, the number your trying to contact is unavailable, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp." Clint threw the phone against the wall, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME!"

**SOooooooooooooo yeah, I hope that you guys(and gals ) enjoyed the first chapter, sorry for my sucky grammar, if anyone knows any good stories about this crossover PM me or leave a review about it. Thanks, Mack- attack out.**


	2. The woman with scarlet hair

**Mack attack-** **Hey guys, thanks for leaving me reviews. I feel loved! * strikes an anime pose* anyways Natsu, want to do the honors?**

**Natsu- No thanks **

**Mack attack- Do it or I swear I will put you on a train and leave you there**

**Natsu- but there's no train…**

**Mack attack- DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORESS POWERS!**

**Natsu- Okay, jeez. This chick does not own me or any of the others from fairy tail, out any of the Avengers/Loki.**

**Mack attack- anyways, enjoy the new chappy**

After trying to contact shield for a very, very, VERY long time, they gave up and took the boy to Stark tower (or rather what was left of it) and fixed him up some more. After they fixed him they sat down in the couch on the living room to wind down a bit. "-and now back to you about the freak snow incidents in Burgess", click* " THERE IS AN ARMORED WOMAN WITH RED HAIR RAIDING A TRAIN STATION! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LI-" * click * "Well doesn't look like anything good is on," sighs Tony, leaning back in his chair.

A loud clanking noise can be heard behind them as Bruce sweat drops " I think our guest is awake." Then everything went straight to hell, literally. The room seemed to instantly heat up, followed by a window shattering. Dust from the debris kicked up, making the visibility neat zero. When the smoke cleared, all of the Avengers found swords pointed at their faces. " I'm going to ask you this once. Where is our comrade." The Avengers looked over to find an armor clad woman standing next to the broken window with a shirtless man at her side and on top of that there was a **flying blue cat**floating above them. " You wouldn't happen to be that woman from the train station, would you?" Tony just had to crack a joke didn't he?

The swords got closer. " Where. Is. He?" The woman ground out. "Does he happen to have pink hair?" asked Steve. "Yes," She kept up her stern appearance. "We found him earlier and patched him up. He's sleeping right now." This seemed to make her calm down. She lowered the swords. The room was still heating up. "Which room is he in? If we don't get to him soon, his powers may go berserk and that won't end well for either of us.

Natasha escorted the woman and her companions to the med-bay. " So what are your names?" The woman seemed to pause for a moment. "My name is Erza Scarlet, and my companions are Gray Fullbuster and Happy. She said pointing to each in turn. " My name is Natasha Romanoff." They came to a stop outside a white door with "med-bay" written across it on a silver plate, Natasha extended her hand for Erza to shake. They gave a quick friendly handshake, then walked right in.

"Natsu!" cheered the cat as he ran to the bed and hopped up getting up to the boys face. **'the cat talks. Of course the cat talks.' **The boy seemed a bit pale as drops of sweat ran down his face. "Leave it to the hothead to go and get himself sick," Gray scoffed, with a slight caring undertone. He walked over to the bed and held out his hand as his ice magic swirled around and then slowly placed his hand on Natsu's forehead. Natsu sighed as he subconsciously curled towards the hand. Natasha would deny it later but she mentally cooed at how cute they were. Even Erza seemed happy at the sight. " I do love seeing you too get along." Gray turned around to scowl at her. " The only time he's easy to get along with is when he's awake." They all seemed to chuckle at that.

"…I am….the great demon king….Dragneel….." Natsu was sleep talking. "What the hell is he talking about now?!" Gray seemed slightly exasperated. " Who knows what goes on in that head of his," sighed Erza, a smile gracing her face. Knock Knock Knock. " Come in," said Natasha. Thor walked in, " HOW IS THE PINK HAIRED BOY?!" Boomed Thor. "THOR! Watch your freakin' volume," said Clint, pushing past Tor into the room. All of a sudden Natsu shot up in the bed, scaring everyone in the room"IT' S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON" and just like that he fell back down and continued sleeping, leaving everyone staring. "…. I'm seriously starting to think he does this on purpose," Sighed Gray. Tony suddenly appeared in the door way " Hey, The pizza is here, I got extra fish on it this time." Happy suddenly sprang up. "DID SOMEONE SAY FISH?!" He leaped out of the bed, ran past Tony, and made a bee-line to the kitchen." I think he likes fish," Clint sighed and they followed the small blue cat out.

They all went to the kitchen, only to find Happy had already dug into the pizza and was munching on a big piece with a dreamy look on his face. Steve was just kind of looking at the cat like he didn't know what to do with him. After everyone got their pieces they all went to the movie room and sat down on the couch. "So what should we watch?" asked Tony. Everyone sat in an akaward silence trying to think of a good movie. "Well I guess it's up to you guys cause we don't know what movies you guys have in this dimension." Said Erza."….This dimension? Screw it I've heard crazier." Tony sighed. "How about that Harry Potter series you were telling me about?" Asked Steve. "YES! LET US WATCH POTTER OF HARRY!"

"THOR, WATCH YOUR VOLUME!" "Okay Clint calm down." Natasha pulled Clint back down into his seat. "You remind me of out guild back home," said Erza looking at the group fondly. "Guild?" "A guild is like a family. We are mages of Fairy Tail." Gray joined in. "Is that what those marks are?" inquired Bruce. "Yes," these are the marks of our Guild." Footsteps in the hallway made everyone stop talking.

" Are you guys having fun without me?" asked Natsu stepping into the room smiling. "NATSU! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Happy flew over to Natsu and latched onto him. "Hey hothead." "What did you just call me, droopy eyes?!" Natsu crossed the room before anyone realized he had moved and was up in gray's face. "I called you hothead, got a problem with it slanty eyes?!" "Damn straight I do ice princess!" Erza suddenly appeared in between the two and hit both of the on the head. "Erza we didn't see you there!" said Gray with false joy while pretending to be friends with Natsu. "SCARY!" All the Avengers thought. "Good to see you too being so nice to each other." As soon as she turned her back the two were glaring at each other again. " Sooooooooo," Clint drawled "are we watching the movie or not?"

**(A/N: Im too tired to write out the whole movie thing so Im just going to time skip to afterwards)**

After watching the movie, they somehow got into an argument about which houses they'd be in. "I'd be a Slytherin," boasted Tony, pointing at himself. "What would I be?" asked Steve shyly, pointing at himself. "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone shouted at him as soon as the words left his mouth. " Bruce is definatly a Ravenclaw," said Natasha and everyone nodded in agreement. "Thor's a Hufflepuff," said Gray, even though he didn't know these people very long, he found he was very comfortable with them, and he was sure the others felt the same. " Gray would be a Ravenclaw," said Erza. Gray ran over to Bruce to embrace his house brother.

" Brother!" They both shouted and hugged each other anime style. " Natasha is a Slytherin cause she's cunning," said Clint. "And you're a Slytherin too," she shot back

"Erza is a hufflepuff," said Natsu. Everyone looked at him as if he just said he worshipped Lord Voldemort. "What? She may be scary, but deep down she's just a big fluff ball." Everyone seemed to go with it. "Happy too," added Tony. Everyone turned to stare at Natsu. " Natsu's a Slytherin," said Gray at the same time that Erza and Natasha said he was a hufflepuff, and after much fighting Gray reluctantly agreed Natsu was a hufflepuff.

They all fell asleep on the couch leaning on each other, and that's how Fury found them the next morning when he decided to pay the Avengers an unexpected visit.

** That's all for now folks. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and I'll try to post one again real soon. Mack attack out.**


	3. 10 POINTS!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I had to go to summer camp and actually do shit with my life. Anyways for those who left me reviews, I just want to say thank you all and you guys are why I'm posting a new chapter (I snuck out of family movie night :D ) and for those who didn't post a review, I still love you just not as much as them. I got a few questions in the reviews such as what pairings are going to be in this story. Sorry guys but no pairings, Natsu, Gray, & Erza have a sibling-like relationship and they are all going to have Natasha as their adopted mom. Another person asked me if I was going to put Scarlet witch in the story, I'm sorry but I don't really know much about her, so I don't feel like I can write stories with her just yet, but I might read about her a bit and then put her in the story. **

**Mack- Natsu, do the copyright thing**

**Natsu- but I did it last chapter, Make Gray do it!**

**Mack-* pulls out taser* Do it**

**Natsu- Fine, I'll do it. * exasperated sigh* Mack doesn't own me or any other fairy tail/ Marvel characters that appear in this story.**

" WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON IN HERE?!" All the Avengers woke up with a start along with Gray and Erza. Natsu and Happy were still asleep cause they slept like the dead. "Well we were sleeping" Tony was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Now's not the time to be a smart-ass Stark, I meant who are those people and what are they doing here?!" Fury was shouting by the end of the sentence. " They're some friends that are visiting from out of town."Natsu rolled over on the couch holding Happy like he was a stuffed animal, muttering in his sleep. The director glanced in his direction briefly before looking back to Tony.

"So why are you here?" Tony stepped up towards the bar he had in his house. "Care for a drink?" everyone took on disgusted faces at that, seriously who drank alcohol at 8:30 in the morning. "Pass," He walked over to Gray and Erza. "Where are you two from?" His eye narrowed a bit "We are from," she hesitated for a moment glancing over to a map Tony had hung on his wall and quickly selecting a place, "Japan." If Fury saw her glance at the map, he didn't say anything. All of a sudden something small and blue crashed into Fury at top speed, causing him to temporarily to loose his balance and fall flat on his butt. "10 POINTS," Shouted Natsu from the couch before falling back over and continued sleeping. "…..Level…up…."Happy snored in his sleep.

As Fury lay passed out on the ground Tony erupted into a fit of giggles. "THE director Fury just got pwned by a kid and a blue cat." Footsteps echoed in the hallway, making everyone glance towards it. Tony groaned when he saw who it was. "Great, not this wacko again." The golden horns reflected the sunlight. "Oh yes man of iron, it is I! The great and powerful Trixie!" Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "Why does no one ever get my joke?" Thor looked extremely shaken. "Brother, I thought we promised to never talk of that pink haired beast and her realm ever again." Loki seemed to pause for a second. "Yes that "party cannon" of hers was quite scary." An arrow suddenly flew and landed in the wall next to Loki's head.

" Go back to your cell and stay there," If looks could kill, Loki would be 6 feet under by now. Loki tsked as he stepped towards the group " Just when I was starting to have quality time with my brother." Silver and Blonde met in front of his body in less than a second. " Let me leave the tower and she lives." A young girl was slumped in front of him as he held her by the hair with his dagger pressed at her throat. "Lucy," Erza whispered.

No one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on Lucy and the dagger pressed towards her throat as red slowly welled up. Bruce was on the verge of hulking out and all the other Avengers looked like they too would hulk out any second. " There's no way around it, you have to let me-!" A foot suddenly connected with Loki's face, sending him flying into the bar. "Seriously dude?! I just got that fixed!" They looked back over to see who dealt the bastard the kick when they found Natsu swaying on his feet with his eyes closed. "Take that….ZZZzzzzzz….. stupid train…ZZZZzzz," He fell back down to the floor and resumed snoring. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME! HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ASLEEP?!" Gray felt like slapping the pink haired idiot.

"WHO DARE'S TO OPPOSE ME?!" Damn Loki was pissed now. "Well 1. Everyone in this room and 2. Both you AND Fury both got taken down by the same kid while he was still asleep. LAME!" Loki looked just about ready to maul something to death. Erza walked up to Loki and bitch-slapped him out of the blue. "Filthy mud-blood" she seethed. The Avengers ooh-ed from behind her "What?" Just kind of looked confused now. "Dude, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Erza looked back to glare at Tony. "Give me the sorting hat." Loki paled "Oh Odin, it's probably some form of mid-guardian torture." He thought to himself as Tony carried a small blue lump to Erza.

She plucked it out of his hands and placed it on his head. Loki's face was screwed up so tight, you'd think that he thought that his head was going to explode or something. "ZZZzzzzz…..Slytherin…zzzzz" Loki was back to being confused. "huh?" "Aw hell nawz, there's no way in hell I'm going to be in the same house as him," Clint was giving him "the look" again. "Imma rape your soul," he said. Loki just looked at him and said with a completely straight face, "what have you been smoking?" Clint giggled and replied. "skittles." "CLINT! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU SKITTLES?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE SUGAR!" Clint replied with more giggles "Jack Frost."

Jack was hovering out the window, staff in hand, giggling to himself. " I knew skittles and Clint were a good combo."

**Dammit this chapter was a bitch to write, anyways please review, *****gives puppy dog eyes***** I love you forever if you do**


End file.
